


Before Dinner Snack

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Collars, Dorks in Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake finds Earl cooking dinner and finds that they have some time to play before the meal is finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Dinner Snack

Jake raised an eyebrow when he stepped into the kitchen and spotted Earl. He looked the Scoutmaster up and down lazily, tilting his head to the side before crossing his arms over his chest, leaning against a wall. “Hot today?” he asked.

Earl turned slightly to look at the other, offering him a shy smile as he stirred the contents of a frying pan around with a wooden spoon. He then set the pan back down onto the burner, wiping his hands off on his apron before looking down at himself. He was stark naked, the only thing covering his body was the apron that went down to his knees and the collar locked around his neck. “It was Marcus' idea...” he explained.

“Do you like it?” Jake asked.

“I...I didn't think that I would,” Earl confessed, walking over to start setting the table for dinner. “I was never one for being so...open before. Marcus has been helping me to get used to such things, I guess.” He bent over to set a wine glass into place when he felt Jake place his hands on his hips and he gasped, holding his position for the other.

“But you _do_ like how things are run here?” Jake asked, keeping his hands still at first, waiting for a sign.

“I've always liked the...idea of serving someone else,” Earl agreed. He pushed back slightly against Jake and gasped when the side of his ass was slapped, the sound echoing in the room. “Oh Masters...”

“Shall I touch you?”

“Yes, please...”

The personal assistant smiled, sliding a hand from Earl's hip down to his penis, gripping the shaft and finding that he was half-hard already. He chuckled as he leaned forward, letting his hot breath ghost over the side of Earl's neck before nipping his shoulder. He stroked him slowly, letting his thumb play over the head. “You are very handsome...” he whispered into his ear.

“Ah...tha-thank you...” Earl panted, unable to stop himself from rocking his hips forward, grinding into the palm of Jake's hand. He braced himself on his forearms against the table, whining as he spread his legs further apart for him. “Ah...please...”

“What are the rules when you're in a collar and I am not?” Jake asked, his voice soft and gentle as he continued to fondle and tease the other.

“Please...S-Sir...”

“Good boy. Now...who do you think should cum first?”

“Ngh...you, Sir?”

“I think that's fair.”

“Sir, please...let me...” Earl sighed as Jake's hand left his now fully erect penis and he turned around, slipping onto his knees. He watched hungrily as the personal assistant opened his trousers, offering him his erection with a knowing smile. A hand was run through Earl's hair and he leaned forward once Jake gripped the back of his head, moaning hungrily as he started to suck on his cock. He sucked on the hot flesh with gusto, running his tongue along the sides before starting to hum loudly, eyes open as he looked up at Jake to gauge his reaction to what he was doing.

Jake for his part smiled down at him, nodding his head in approval. He rolled his hips forward slowly, well aware of how much Earl enjoyed giving oral that was on the rougher side of things. He pushed him down onto his cock, choking him before pulling out again, allowing Earl to set the pace.

Eventually the Scoutmaster pulled back until he was only sucking on the head, whining as his tongue teased over the slit, begging for Jake to cum. He hummed when the personal assistant soon did so, swallowing his semen before opening his mouth, licking him clean as he looked up at him.

“Stand,” Jake grunted, voice husky as he pulled Earl up onto his feet. He smiled when the redhead obeyed, brushing his apron aside to take hold of his erection once more. He pulled Earl into his arms, smiling as he kissed him on the lips as he stroked him to orgasm, cupping the palm of his hand to make sure none of Earl's semen got onto his clothes. “How was that?” he asked, removing a silken handkerchief from his pocket to clean his hand.

“That was...uh...”

He chuckled, smiling at Earl fondly as he kissed him on the lips, adjusting his apron to cover him up once more. “I'll help you finish with dinner, then?”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“You're welcome, pet.”

 


End file.
